


A Short and Fluffy BlaisexRon Piece

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: This was an ask I got on my tumblr from @p3ppermint-chan (tumblr) a while back! I hope the fluffiness makes up for the length <3





	A Short and Fluffy BlaisexRon Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask I got on my tumblr from @p3ppermint-chan (tumblr) a while back! I hope the fluffiness makes up for the length <3

“Oh Merlin- ZABINI! Explain why there’s a Weasel in your bed!” 

“Shove off, Draco, it’s not as if we haven’t found Potter in yours more than once, at least Ron has clothes on!” Blaise laughed as Draco flushed and stormed away, possibly in search of his raven-haired boyfriend. 

Blaise peered down contently at his sleeping lover, running a soothing hand down his back as he watched him breathe in and out. He loved to see Ron like this, so peaceful and- though he would most likely get hexed if he said it- cute. 

“S’whats goin’ on?” Ron mumbled as he slowly began to wake up. 

“Nothing love, go back to sleep,” Blaise murmurred, kissing the top of his head. Ron sighed and suddenly grabbed Blaise’s shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed. Ron folded him into his arms and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Blaise smiled up at Ron and coiled his arms around his waist, tucking his head into the crook of Ron’s neck.

“I could stay like this forever,” Ron sighed again, and began to rub small circles on Blaise’s shoulder. 

The snap of a camera had them both shooting up in confusion.   
“Here’s a picture! It will last longer, this is payback Blaise!” 

“Malfoy you bastard!” shouted Blaise as Draco thudded out of the Slytherin dorms. 

“But, everyone already knows we’re together?” Ron asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Yes but there goes my Slytherin stance, I can’t exactly act tough after everyone sees that we cuddle,” Blaise pouted and Ron laughed, pulling his boyfriend into yet another hug. 

“Since when do you, ‘act tough’?” Ron said, smiling. 

“You’d be surprised,” Blaise smirked but was caught off gaurd by the pillow thrown at his back. A groan was heard from the other side of the room. 

“If that’s an innuendo then put up a bloody silencing charm!”

“Sorry, Greg!” 

Ron laughed again and Blaise felt as though he could live in that sound forever. They quickly resumed their earlier hold on one another and relaxed in each other’s arms. Blaise would have to ask Draco for that picture back, if not, just a copy for himself. 

—


End file.
